MAGIC
by PoppedOutKirika
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The author reverse to hate ShinRan


**Weh.. sampai Miharu-chan tau gimana caranya nambahin chapter, Miharu-chan bikin fic yang lain ya nyuu XD lagian Miharu-chan nggak jago bikin case! .'**

**Sekaraaang.. Miharu-chan niatnya nulis fic yang Shinichi sama Ran masih umurnya kira-kira 6 tahunan.. :3 jadi ini cuma sekedar perkembangan ajaa.. ini terinspirasi sama DC ending 27.. lagunya Rina Aiuchi..**

**Shinichi: yah aku jadi Conan lagi nih?**

**Miharu-chan: bukann Shin.. kamu sama Ran waktu 6 tahun.. aku udah minta Doraemon buat pinjemin mesin waktunya kok.. dia juga mau nganterin..**

**Ran: kenapa gak Author aja yang nganterin?**

**Miharu-chan: e.. itu.. aku gaptek.. _ _**

**Shinichi: iyalah, dia mana bisa teknologi gitu.. dia aja gak bisa bikin DC sama case..**

**Ran: ah Shinichi.. ini udah kedua kalinya.. *deathglare  
>Miharu-chan:biarin mereka main dulu deh sebelum mulai.. _ _'<strong>

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho (usul aku gak pernah ditimbangin..)**

**Rate K+**

**MAGIC**

**HAPPY READING MY BAD FIC!**

_Keuangan, sosialisasi, pendidikan, kekeluargaan,kesehatan, hukum, persahabatan dan percintaan.. aku tidak mengerti itu semua.. dan aku rasa sekarang aku tidak mengerti itu pun tak apa-apa.. untuk sekarang.. aku yakin tak apa-apa.. umurku masih 6 tahun.. yang kutahui harusnya hanya masa kecil dan bermain.. tapi sudah ada yang mendekatiku sementara roda kehidupan terus berputar.._

Namaku Ran Mouri. Aku tinggal di blok lima, Beika-cho. Aku anak dari ayah yang seorang detektif ternama Kogoro Mouri yang dijuluki Kogoro Tidur dan ibu yang merupakan pengacara dengan julukan Ratu Pengadilan dengan sejarahnya yang tidak terkalahkan, Eri Kisaki. Aku dibesarkan dengan baik di keluarga yang hampir hancur ini..

Tapi itu saat aku berumur 16 tahun.. sekarang, kita mundur ke masa 10 tahun lalu! Saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun! Saat ayah masih jadi polisi dan ibu baru memulai debutnya sebagai pengacara! Juga aku masih kelas 1 di SD Teitan! Ayah dan ibu saat aku 16 tahun sudah kacau balau.. ibu meninggalkan rumah, ayah dan aku.. ayah juga menganggapnya enteng..

Terkadang aku menangis kalau melihat ayah dan ibu bertengkar karena alasan sepele.. soal diantara saus dan kecap, mana yang cocok dengan telur mata sapi? Ibu pilih saus karena telur mata sapi adalah makanan Eropa, tapi ayah bilang orang Jepang harus pakai kecap.. lebih terdengar seperti pengambilan suara anak SD ya..

Ketika aku menangis, aku selalu berjalan tak tentu arah.. lalu ada anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola. Dia jago sekali.. tak peduli berapa kali bola itu disundulnya, bola itu tidak mendarat ke tanah dengan jelek ketika diterima dengan kaki kanannya.

Tapi apa asyik ya main bola sepak? Apa itu karena.. tangannya di..perban?

Ketika cowok itu berniat menendang tinggi bola itu dengan kakinya, tak sengaja bola mengenai tangannya yang dibalut perban. Cowok itu meringis. Aku pun menghampirinya. Dengan mataku yang masih sembap habis menangis..

"Hei! Hei! Kena lenganmu ya? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" airmata sedikit keluar dari mata cowok itu, tapi dia buru-buru menghapusnya. "Hei! Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Cowok itu kemudian tersenyum manis. Benar-benar manis. Aku merasakan pipiku merah.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok! Itu sudah biasa.." jawabnya. Sudah biasa? Jadi walaupun..

"Walaupun lenganmu dibalut perban pun kamu tetap main bola sepak? Dan sudah biasa terkena bola? Harusnya kan kalau begitu kamu jangan main bola dulu dong.. nanti kalau lenganmu kenapa-kenapa 'kan.." bagaimana sih anak ini.. dia benar-benar tidak mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri.. tempat ini kan jarang dilalui orang dewasa karena memang untuk masuknya hanya bisa dilewati anak kecil..

"Tidak apa-apa ah! Lagipula main bola sepak kan pakai kaki.. sedangkan kaki ku tidak diperban kan!" cowok itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tapi.. kan bukan itu masalahnya.. "lagipula.. aku ini kan bodoh.. kalau tidak berusaha lebih keras dari ini, aku tidak akan jadi apa-apa!"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tipe orang seperti dia.. biasanya kalau jadi seperti dia, dibalut perban, aku rasa orang itu akan menggunakan perbannya jadi alasan bermalas-malasan di rumahnya. Mukaku sepertinya sudah sangat merah.. aku..

"Hei, kau segitu terkejutnya ya, lenganku terkena bola? Sampai tadi sebelum aku teriak 'kan.. kurasa kau masih menangis.." ledek cowok itu. Benar juga! Aku tadi masih menangis! Kenapa sekarang...? pipiku merah karena malu. Aku nggak tahu harus pasang muka seperti apa sekarang!

Mungkin aku jadi agak *baca: sangat* kege-eran ya.. tapi.. cowok itu diam, menatapku. Enatah apa yang berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya cowok itu. Dengan tertawa. Uugh.. imut sekali..!

"..R..Ran..Mouri.."

"Oh! Ran! Kenalkan, aku Sherlock Holmes!" lho? Namanya Sherlock Holmes?.. rasanya.. ada yang salah?

Aku rasa, tatapan ku sudah terlihat sangat heran.. tapi cowok itu.. hanya cengengesan..

Meskipun dia sudah memberitahu namanya, aku masih ragu.. aku rasa dia hanya bergurau..

"Anoo.. kamu.. namamu benar-benar Sherlock Holmes?" sungguh, aku sangat ragu-ragu. Itu bukan nama yang wajar sebagai nama orang Jepang. Kuperhatikan, anak itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum bangga. *entah karena apa*

"Bukan! Tapi di masa depan pasti aku bisa jadi Holmes masa kini, Heisei! Heisei Holmes!" jawabnya. Anak itu sungguh di luar dugaan ku. Heisei Holmes.. menarik..

"La-lalu! Siapa.. namamu yang.. sebe..narnya..?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Tangan si Heisei Holmes itu mendekat padaku.

"Shi-ni-chi Ku-dou," dia menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepalaku, menarik poni ku kebelakang kepalaku. Atau lebih nyamannya, menyingkirkan poni dari keningku, seperti hendak membandingkan suhu badan. Dan.. wajahnya terlalu dekat!

Kepalaku keliyengan.. ah coba tebak.. apa yang kulihat.. ada tiga malaikat bayi kecil dan bintang-bintang berputar-putar di sekeliling kepalaku.. tp mukaku rasanya.. panas..

'Shi-ni-chi Ku-dou,' aku harus tetap ingat nama itu. Karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Pokoknya ingin! Karena aku tidak bisa lebih lama bertemu dengannya hari itu..

**-TBC-**

**Huahahahaa XD gak jelas**

**Shinichi: oi kenapa? Gila nya kambuh?**

**Miharu-chan: sadap lu Shin.. gila gue tu udah penyakit permanen nih! -?-**

**Shinichi: nah makanya..**

**Miharu-chan: eh tunggu! Kenapa lu bisa tau kalo hue GILA? oAo'**

**Shinichi: gampil.. karena ada 4 bukti yang sangat meyakinkan.. pertama! Karena, Author gila! Kedua! Karena Author gila lagi! Ketiga! Author nya terus-terusan gila! Keempat! Author nya gila selamanya.. HAPPY ENDING -?-**

**Miharu-chan: oi oi.. kenapa setiap bukti sama sih..? _ _ Shin umur segini udah main curang..**

**Shinichi: pengen bilang lu lebih tua dari gue?**

**Miharu-chan: gak lah.. biar Shin aja yang keriput..**

**Shinichi: BLAA BLAA BLAAAAAAAAAA BLAA BLA!**

**Miharu-chan: BLA LABALABALBLA BLA BLAA BLAAAAAAA-AA!**

**Ran: sekian dari fic MAGIC.. karena Author sedang sibuk.. jadi tidak hadir.. terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**R**an

**E**isuke

**V**ermouth

**I**rish

**E**dogawa

**W**ataru


End file.
